I remember
by jade254
Summary: Through a recurring dream spanning ten years Anna finally discovers the real reason why Elsa locked herself away. A one shot based on Anna gaining her memory of the childhood incident and Elsa magical ability. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FROM MOVIE MENTIONED.


**A/N Okay so this is just a one shot based on an idea I had of Anna finding out about her sisters powers in a form of a dream. I was rather disappointed that in the movie Anna never found out why Elsa had to keep herself locked away and the sacrifices she had to make in order to keep Anna safe so this is my take on it. This obviously takes place before Elsa's coronation.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney. This is written purely for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

There was a flash of light, a seering pain and then she was falling into darkness. She woke from her bed in a cold sweat, shivering, screaming.

"Mama! Papa!"

The King and Queen were quickly by their youngest daughter Anna's side, Consoling her, reassuring her, telling her everything was going to be okay, that it had been nothing but a bad dream just like they they had done every night for the past two weeks. Now though as they sat there they began asking themselves if they had done the right thing. Yes the trolls may have removed the memories of her older sister, Elsa's magical abilities and the terrible accident that had befallen her, but they certainly hadn't prepared them for this.

The screams, the sobs, the terror in the young Princess' eyes.

"Anna," a little girl whispered from the doorway.

Both the King and Queen looked up to see their eldest daughter standing in the doorway wearing her blue nightgown, and her platinum blonde hair glistening in the moonlight.

"Elsa you shouldn't be in here, please go back to bed!" The king had said it firmly enough for the girl to leave, her face drooped in sadness.

"Papa why did you send Elsa away?"

"I'm sorry Anna but you know we talked about this. You know that you and Elsa are not allowed to see each other." The King smoothed the single blonde streak visible in his daughter's hair, the constant reminder to him of the day Elsa's powers had struck her, almost taking her life. "One day you will understand that it for the best."

Anna nodded, yet she didn't understand, but how could she? At just five years old it didn't make sense. Two weeks ago the two sisters had been as close as they had always been, they were happy and playing together. But then her parents had told her they couldn't play together anymore, and that Elsa needed to stay in her room...alone.

Ever since that day Anna had been lonely, it was like Elsa had gone away. Yes she played by herself or with her dolls but she wanted her sister, it just wasn't the same without her.

* * *

**Five years later.**

A flash of light, a seering pain, then she was falling into darkness. She felt cold, she was shivering, like she was laying on something cold, a floor, no much colder, ice, yes ice. Then she felt a hand, it was cold but soothing, her mother, her father perhaps. Then her whole body froze, she couldn't move, couldn't cry, couldn't breathe, she was suffocating.

"Mama! Papa!"

The King and Queen flung open the door to the room. Anna was convulsing, covered in sweat and gasping desperately for a breath. "This is getting out of hand!" The King shouted in anger.

The Queen grabbed his arm. "Do you think we should take her back to the trolls? It has been five years and these nightmares are getting worse. I'm worried about her."

"No! The trolls have done enough damage," exclaimed the King. "We can deal with this on our own." He wrapped his strong arms around his daughter, rocking her back and forth, calming her until her breathing returned to normal rhythm.

The Princess slowly opened her eyes. "Elsa! Elsa! I want to see Elsa," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Anna, but we need to keep you safe," the King explained. "You are so precious to us."

"Isn't Elsa precious too?" Anna asked innocently.

The King gazed into his daughter's eyes. "Of course she is, but she doesn't need protecting like you do."

Anna was confused. Why did she have to be kept safe? Did it have anything to do with Elsa? Had Elsa done something to hurt her? Is that why they couldn't see each other anymore? "But I-I miss her."

"I know you do, and I'm sure Elsa misses you too, but your sister understands why it has to be this way, and you need to too."

Anna nodded. "Yes Papa."

The Queen had been distraught at seeing her daughter in pain. She turned to her husband after they had left Anna's room. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if we just let them see each other, just for a short while."

"Absolutely not! The King said in a raised voiced. "Elsa's powers are getting stronger and at best are too unpredictable. She hasn't learnt to control them yet liked we hoped, and she cannot even bare to touch us without the worry of causing us harm. What would happen if Anna tries to touch her sister and Elsa unleashes her magic...again."

"But if she keeps the gloves on?" The Queen desperately implored.

"I'm sorry but it is just too risky. We've worked so hard and come too far in keeping them separated all these years. It is not fair, but it is the only way to protect them both."

The Queen took hold of her husbands hand. "Yes of course."

* * *

**Five years later.**

"See you in two weeks." Anna said cheerfully as she hugged her parents. The King and Queen were leaving on their trip for a trade negotiation in a neighboring country. As Anna said her goodbyes she caught a glimpse of her sister, looking extremely worried.

She had every right to be worried, this was the first time both sisters would be left alone. The servants would of course be on hand to assist with the running of the kingdom. She watched as her father reassured her sister before they set off to the docks.

Once the boat had sailed away Anna wandered back to the castle, hoping to see her sister. "Elsa! Elsa!" This was her chance to maybe talk to Elsa. As she reached the top floor she caught sight of Elsa entering her room. "Elsa!"

Elsa took one glance at her sister, her face void of any emotion. She went inside and closed the door behind her, subsequently locking it.

Anna just stood there unmoving. A tear rolled down her cheek. Ten years, ten long years of separation, but nothing had changed. The more she thought about, the more she realized how far she had drifted away from her sister, it was like she didn't really know her at all.

Anna tried to keep busy. In seven days her parents would return and Anna had decided she needed answers which she hoped her parents could answer. She had been compiling a list of things she needed to ask when the news came.

Her parents were dead? This couldn't be happening! "How?" Was all the Princess could utter amongst heart wrenching sobs.

It seems there was a heavy storm and the ship carrying your parents went down... tragically they perished along with it," Kai, one of her parents faithful friends and longest serving member of staff had explained sadly. "I'm very sorry your Highness."

It had taken three hours for her to pluck up the courage to inform Elsa of the news. Now as Anna stood outside Elsa's door, she hesitated. _Get it together. _She took a sharp inward breath before knocking softly. "Elsa... there is something I need to tell you..."

Anna had never felt such anger and disappointment in her entire life. For the first time she actually resented her sister for allowing her to have to deal with their parents loss on her own. Standing there for the memorial service without her sister standing by her side was heart breaking. Everyone had been asking her why Elsa hadn't been there, some even offering distasteful comments as to why the future Queen of Arendelle could not even come to pay her respects. What could Anna tell them? It's not like she didn't ask why Elsa wouldn't come. The only response she ever received was _I can't!_

* * *

**One month later.**

There was a flash, a seering pain, then she was falling into darkness. She felt cold, she was shivering, she was laying on something cold, a floor, no much colder, ice, yes ice, or more like snow, it was soft and crunchy. Then she felt a hand, it was cold but soothing. Her mother, her father perhaps, no this hand didn't belong to either. This hand was soft and much smaller. Then she heard her voice, so angelic like saying her name. She peeked open one eye _Elsa._

Everything suddenly became more clear, the memory so vivid. She had woken Elsa up so they could play. Her sister had been trying to sleep, but Anna had been insistent, so Elsa reluctantly agreed. They had sneaked downstairs to the ballroom. Anna could see Elsa smiling at her, she felt exhilarated. "Do the magic." she had asked excitedly. Elsa swirled a ball of snow in her hand releasing it into the air showering them both with glistening snowflakes. Then with one stamp of her foot Elsa made an ice rink that filled the entire room. They then started on building a snowman, actually Elsa had done most of the work basing his features on Anna's goofy grin. He was inperfect but to Anna he was perfect in every way, and she loved him. Elsa had named him Olaf and he liked warm hugs.

They spent the rest of the night skating and playing in the snow. Lastly Anna wanted to play one more game to which Elsa agreed. Anna began leaping from snow hill to snow hill as quickly as Elsa could create them. **"Hang on" **Elsa had said. "**Catch me" **Anna had replied. She was having so much fun. **"Again" **Anna had called to her sister. **"Wait" **Elsa had then said in a worrying voice. **"Slow down." **Anna remembered leaping but there was no hill visible to break her fall. In the corner of her eye she caught site of Elsa slipping on the ice and a bolt of ice shooting from her hand. But all Anna saw was a flash of light, seering pain and then she was falling into darkness. Anna screamed waking in a cold sweat shivering, trembling. She looked towards the door but this time she knew her parents wouldn't be running in to comfort her.

Her parents? What had they done? Did they not understand this was all her fault. Elsa had tried to save her, but had hit her by accident. All this was just an accident. Her parents had told her she had to be kept safe, she had to be protected, but they had been wrong. They had also told her one day she would know why. Well now that day had come, she had learnt the truth. Her sister had magical powers, she had hurt her once and been forced to shut herself away. For some unknown reason her parents had been made fearful of Elsa's power, fearful enough for them to lie to her all these years, to keep their own daughter's isolated from the world and each other. Well she didn't care if her sister had powers. All she knew was she loved her sister.

When she reached Elsa's room she held her breath for several seconds before knocking on the door. There was no answer, but then again it was the middle of the night. She knocked again and waited, still no answer. She pulled down on the handle and surprisingly the door clicked open. Moonlight cast a silvery glow through the large triangular window on the opposite side of the room. Anna walked across slowly to the bed where Elsa was soundly sleeping.

"Elsa," she gently whispered. "Elsa."

Elsa stirred and gradually opened her eyes. She instantly sat up. "Anna...how did you?...What are you doing in here?"

Anna placed a finger to her sisters lips. "Sshh!"

"Don't touch me!" Elsa screeched as she scrambled away from her sister, the room suddenly getting colder.

"Elsa it's okay you don't have to be afraid," Anna reassured her. "I understand now. I understand your sacrifice."

Elsa shook her head. "No you don't!"

Anna sat down on the bed reaching out her hand for her sister. "Yes I do Elsa, now take my hand."

Elsa gazed into her sisters eyes. "I can't."

"Yes you can Elsa, you know you can!" She said more firmly. "Now take my hand."

Elsa crawled back towards her sister. She put her hand out in response, but as soon as her fingertips touched Anna's warm flesh she quicky retreated. "I don't want to hurt you."

Anna smiled. "You're not going to hurt me," and before Elsa knew what was happening Anna had grabbed her, pulling her into a loving embrace. "You don't have shut yourself away any longer, because I remember Elsa, I remember everything...

* * *

**What do you think good? bad? reviews are like warm hugs.**


End file.
